


APH: The Last Snowflake (GerRus)

by Kirimizi



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: GerRus - Freeform, Hetalia, Kirimizi, M/M, RusGer - Freeform, Yaoi, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi





	APH: The Last Snowflake (GerRus)

When the night falls into the sky, the secrets so well hidden away become a reality to every person in the world. Everything and everyone seem to have some part in this reality whether they are directly involved or simple bystanders. It's the adventure of being alive.

The evening had just begun as soon as the sun had fully set. Two men, both in their early twenties, sat across from each other in a relatively small room, win only a desk separating them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ivan began the conversation on a light note. Or at least tried to.

"Certainly has," Ludwig replied, trying his best to keep their talk as formal as possible.

"So what exactly is the issue at hand?" He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Ivan.

"You know exactly why you're here." That statement itself made Ludwig nervous immediately, but he maintained his composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. That's part of the reason why you won't look at me." He looked up and began to glare at Ivan. It he was insinuating what he thought he meant, this conversation was going somewhere he didn't want it go.

It was better if he had just played dumb for the time being.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." The way the two of them stared at each other said it all; One held a secret from the other and everyone was guilty of something. In this case, it was excess feelings after a very scandalous night full of adultery. Ivan stood up and walked around to Ludwigs chair, leaning in to his questionable friend.

"I know you remember what we did." He whispered. This wasn't what he wanted. None of this useless fighting or hatred. This is where Ludwig drew the line. For his own sake.

"Shut up!" He held his hands over his mouth before he realized he was already in tears.

"No! We need to talk about this before-"

"Before what? I have to force myself to put aside my feelings again?"

"Ludwig, please listen to me."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"No, you don't know what I want to say because you won't shut up!" Ivan cried out in an attempt to shut him up. Ludwig finally complied.

"What if... What if I felt the same way..?" He turned around and looked to the glass door leading out to the miniature balcony.

"Then...we're bound to be damned together." Ludwig sat there for a moment, letting this hell settle for a moment. As happy as he was to hear that his feelings were returned, he couldn't help but feel worse for Ivan.

Like he said before; mutual damnation.

How could two people love each other when everyone around them wanted nothing more to do with each other than be hateful? To be enemies and nothing else? Why did this have to happen to them? Two people who shouldn't love each other that cannot simply hate?

"I'm so sorry for all of this Ludwig..."

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault.."

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have been drinking so much that night and... I should have been more careful with your feelings afterwards.." Ivan's voice began to crack and tears streamed down his face. He felt more guilty than anything for this entire situation, start to finish. Ludwig stood up and leaned in from behind him, pulling him closer to him by the waist.

"Don't you dare speak like that," He turned him around so they were face to face.

"And I don't want to see you sad anymore, your smile makes me much happier."

"But it's hard to when I think about what I did.."

"You didn't know, it's alright..." He leaned in and kissed his cheek and parts of his neck.

"And I promise you, they won't get in my way." Ludwig kissed Ivan in a way that their worries had fluttered away for that brief moment in time. How the two of them longed for this moment for so long. Especially when that spark intensified. Kissing turned into touching and touching turned into quite a make out session with the two of them against the glass door. Until they finally pulled apart from each other, tongues tied and hands clutching what they could of each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Ivan panted, trying to catch his breath.

"One day we will. One day.." Ludwig whispered before kissing him once more.

"I promise."


End file.
